jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Birth of a Lily
Birth of a Lily is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles episode to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: The time has finally come! Alexis is gonna give birth to her baby! Trivia *This episode introduces the newest member of the family and team: Lily Yuki. *Jasmine, Mindy, Osiris, King Mickey, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Bambi, Genie, Ariel, Selena, Anna, Elsa, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, will guest star in this. *Rapunzel will become Lily's godmother in this episode. Scenes Lily *(Alexis is in the hospital room with Jaden and Jeffrey) *Doctor: Just keep breathing, your highness!!! *Alexis: *panting hard* I need.... something.... to squeeze!!! *Jeffrey: ...! *turns into his dragon form* *Jaden: What're you doing, big bro?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: She can squeeze my tail! *Alexis: *panting hard* Thank you! *grabs Dragon-Jeffrey's tail* *Jaden: Are you sure about it, Jeffrey?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. *Alexis: *moans and starts squeezing Dragon-Jeffrey's tail* *Jaden: That's it, honey! Just keep breathing! You can do this! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Keep breathing, sis! *Alexis: *moans* I AM!!!! *squeezes harder* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *sheds a tear* *Jaden: ...! You sure you're okay, big bro?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: I'm fine! This is worth it! *Alexis: *screams as she squeezes Dragon-Jeffrey's tail harder* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* You can do it, Alexis! *Jaden: Come on, honey!! You're almost there!!! *Alexis: *pushes until finally.....* *(A crying is heard) *Jaden: *gasps* *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...!! *Doctor: Congratulations, Queen Alexis. You've given birth to a healthy baby girl. *Alexis: *smiles* May I see my little princess? *Doctor: Of coarse. *gives Alexis her baby, wrapped up in a blanket* *Alexis: *smiles tearfully at the sight of her baby* Oh Jaden. Look. She's beautiful...... *Jaden: *tearfully* She sure is. *(Dragon-Jeffrey smiles tearfully as he turns back to his human self) *Jaden: *shedding tears* I can't believe it.... I'm finally a father! *Jeffrey: You should be proud, bro. *Jaden: *smiles* I am! *Alexis: *smiles* We still need to think of a name for her. *Jaden: Right! Something for our precious little flower.... *Jeffrey: ...! Hey, that's it. *Jaden: Huh? *Jeffrey: Her name. How about naming her after a flower? Like....Lily? *Alexis: "Lily"....... *smiles* I love it! Our little Lily! *Jaden: *smiles* Me too. You're brilliant, big bro! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks. *Baby Lily: *slowly opens her eyes* *Alexis: *smiles and sheds a tear* Hi, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *coos* *Jaden: *smiles* What a cutie. *Baby Lily: *sees Jaden and reaches her hands out to him* *Alexis: *smiles* I think she wants to say "Hello" to her daddy. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: *smiles and sheds a tear* Okay than. Hand her over, honey. *(Alexis passes Baby Lily over to Jaden) *Jaden: *smiles* Hi, Lily. I'm your daddy. *Baby Lily: *coos happily* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Aww. *Jaden: *tickles Baby Lily* Cootchy Cootchy Coo!!!! *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Jaden: *smiles and kisses Baby Lily's cheek* *Jeffrey: *sniffs* *Jaden: *smiles* Hey, bro. Tell everyone else they can come in and meet the baby. *Jeffrey: *smiles* All right. *leaves the room* *Xion: ...! Daddy....? *Jeffrey: *smiles* The baby's here! It's a girl! *Mindy: *squeels* Oh my gosh!!! Can we see her?!? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. Come on in, everyone! *(One by one, everyone comes into the room) *Alexis: *smiles* Hi, everyone. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Xion: *sees Baby Lily, gasps and smiles* Is that my cousin?! *Alexis: *smiles* That's right. Everyone, this is Lily. *Princess Cadence: Awwwwwww. What a cute name! *Baby Lily: *coos* *Princess Celestia: Behold. The Princess of Games! *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Princess Luna: Long live, Princess Lily! *All: Long live, Princess Lily!! *Baby Lily: *smiles as she coos* *Alexis: So, who wants to hold her first? *Xion: *smiles* *Jaden: *smiles* Why don't you go first, big bro? *Jeffrey: ...? Me? *Alexis: *smiles* You were there for me when I was giving birth to her and you came up with her name. You deserve it. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *(Alexis passes Baby Lily to Jeffrey) *Jeffrey: *holding Baby Lily* Hi, Lily. *Baby Lily: *gently takes Jeffrey's glasses and tries them on* *Jeffrey: ...? *laughs* *(Everyone laughs, chuckles or giggles to this) *Aqua: *smiles* Lily likes you already, dear. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles and gives Jeffrey back his glasses* *Jeffrey: Thank you, sweetie. *Aqua: *smiles* Awwwwwwwww. She's a little sweetheart too. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *hugs Jeffrey* *Jeffrey: *hugs her back* Aw. I love you too, Lily. *Aqua: *smiles and sheds a tear* Can I hold her next after you're done, my cuddly dragon? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure, hon. *hands her over to Aqua* *Baby Lily: *smiles at Aqua* *Aqua: *smiles* Hi, Lily. *Baby Lily: *sees the piece of armor on Aqua's arm, and presses the button on it* *(This activates Aqua's Keyblade Armor) *Baby Lily: *stares in shock...... but than smiles hugely, coos happily and claps her hands* *Xion: Aww. She liked that. *(Aqua's Keyblade Armor disappears) *Baby Lily: *smiles and hugs Aqua* *Aqua: *sheds a tear and hugs Baby Lily back* I love you too, my neice. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *smiles* Xion? Wanna say "hello" to your cousin? *Xion: *smiles* Sure. *Aqua: *kneels down so that Baby Lily can see Xion* *Baby Lily: *looks at Xion* *Xion: *smiles* Aww. Hi, Lily. I'm Xion. *Baby Lily: *coos happily* *Xion: *smiles* Aww. *Baby Lily: *smiles and holds Xion's finger* *Xion: I'm gonna be the best cousin ever. *Aqua: *smiles* We know you will my little Princess. You'll make your father and I proud. *Xion: *smiles* *Tammy: *smiles* I promise to be a wonderful cousin too. *DJ: *smiles* Me too. *Baby Lily: *sees the cubs and reaches her hands out to them* *DJ: ...? *Tammy: *smiles* I think she wants to pet us, DJ. *(Xion first picks up Tammy and brings her to Baby Lily) *Tammy: *smiles* Aw. Hi, Lily. *Baby Lily: *coos happily and pets Tammy* *Tammy: *purrs happily* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes Category:TheOhanas Category:Adventures Chronicles Episodes (Ohana Special)